


Tin Dog

by AnnieMacDonald



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Episode Related, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMacDonald/pseuds/AnnieMacDonald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an email from the attic of 13 bannerman road</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tin Dog

from sarah jane smith  
to mickey.smith@  
cc john smith  
subject: none

there are other surnames in the universe, but sometimes you'd never know. i'm assuming that when i press send, mr smith — the smith with the honorific is my computer, was alien, still is, only rather less so — will dispatch this to wherever you've hacked into him. he's not displaying your address onscreen, which may be your skill or his evasiveness. all i'm saying is that you Don't Have To. they are NOT the only option for a useful life here. likewise UNIT, which is far from the way i remember it — handy to have in defensive existence, but strictly military. you seem to have been an irregular for however long it's been for you wherever you were. be a shame to waste that locked into a hierarchy of orders. as for your first choice, i despair of their basic competence. i can offer you somewhere to live — a ground floor self-contained flatlet sticks out of the side of my house, own entrance, kitchenette, minute showerroom — my aunt had it built as a lab, and i've done the plumbing because one of these days my son won't want to hang round my home but will still need a base. until then, it's yours rent free if you need it. the copper foundation (long story, just a few people, all very approachable) can offer you a tiny stipend to work on intergalactic emergency communications. i've got the computing power and erratic connections here and elsewhere. (extremely elsewhere in the case of K9 — he's not just a tin dog, and neither are you — you never were). at least think about it.


End file.
